Prom Night: The REAL story
by Hay Bails
Summary: I saw Prom Night. I decided the ending sucked. This is my amazing alternate take on what really happened. Read and review!


Prom Night:

Prom Night:

Alternate Ending

**A/N:**

**Me and my best friend, upon seeing the film on it's opening night, decided that the ending sucked. Badly. So. We decided to write this in the hopes that it will, at the very least, be a bit more entertaining than the actual ending.**

**Enjoy!**

Police sirens wailed in the background, setting an anticlimactic background for the scene that had occurred only moments ago. The smell of blood wafted across the semi-dark room, fueled by the breeze that was blown in from the half-open window.

Donna cried steadily into Officer Winn's shoulder, still in shock from the unpleasant scene.

Only moments ago, her two best friends and boyfriend had been killed. The counselor had been right after all. This surely would be a night to remember for the rest of her life.

Donna sniffed, turning her head to look away from the bloody corpse of the murderer that lay on her floor. The man that had haunted her dreams for three years was dead, but was it worth the lives? Nine other people had died for the sake of her peace of mind. The dreams would never stop now.

The dreams…

She put a hand to her forehead, trying not to remember the horrid images that fluttered behind her eyelids every night.

But…

Was waking up any better? This sudden revelation came to her then.

How do you keep going when your life has been torn from you? She asked herself this question, wanting to close her eyes, but not doing so for fear of the awful images returning.

Bobby was _dead…_

Even after seeing the body for herself, the thought still shook her to her core. Bobby had been her comfort, the one who helped her get through each passing day. He had always been there for her, and now that part of her life had been stolen from her; ripped right out of her hands.

Bobby was gone. _Because of her. _ It was all because of _her…_

Donna staggered away from Officer Winn's knowing arms, stumbling toward the bathroom. She tripped over the corpse of her ex-teacher, steadying herself with her bloodied hands. It was his blood. _Their blood. _

She managed to make it to the sink, her shaking hands clinging desperately to the cold sink as she looked her reflection in the eye. The mirror mimicked her tearstained face all too perfectly, showing her just how pathetic she really looked.

Everyone she loved was gone. Her mom, dad, and little brother… her friends…

And Bobby… her sweet Bobby..

All dead. And it was all her fault.

Another wave of sobs racked her body.

Then she saw the glint of the knife in her bedroom, mere inches away from the still body of her very own personal stalker.

She walked back to Officer Winn, eyes welling up with tears.

To pull this off, she would have to act the part perfectly. She just needed to act innocent, and upset. And maybe even hysterical.

Which would actually be very easy, now that she thought about it.

"Officer.." she started a bit shakily. "Uh.."

"What is it, Donna?" he asked, glad that she was at least talking.

"Um.. well, can I have a minute? Alone, I mean? I.. I w-want to say g-goodbye to B-Bobby.." The tears spilled onto her cheeks; her voice bordered on the edge of hysteria.

It was the image she had wanted to project all along, made all the more real by her sincerity.

Winn's eyes were sympathetic, but he seemed hesitant.

"Donna.. I don't know, I.. I mean, what about.. him?" He gestured to the bloody corpse on the floor.

Donna glanced at the bloody form, and quickly averted her eyes.

"I.. I j-just want t-to see my Bobby.." she began. "I… I loved him."

Winn was still skeptical, but he relented. Donna looked so miserable..

As long as he waited outside the door, she would probably be all right.

"Okay. Five minutes." He told her, after a slight pause. "And I'll be right outside if you need me."

He shifted uncomfortably, then stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

Donna stared. That had been easier than she had expected.

She turned and knelt by the body of her ex-teacher, being careful to not look at his glassy eyes.

She touched the knife gently, even hesitantly. Then, she grabbed the hilt. It was still warm from being in the murderer's grasp.

Her breath came in ragged gasps; she wasn't sure if she should go through with this.

Then her gaze happened to rest on the red stained body of her love. There was no other choice. How could she even think of going on without them? Her mind was made up.

The blade glinted in the half-light. She raised it so it rested at about the height of her chin. The moonlight reflected off of the red-stained blade, mesmerizing her.

It would be quick, with the least amount of pain she could manage.

Well, if she had wanted painless, Donna could've taken the pills in the bathroom. But she wanted to, what was it she had told her aunt earlier? Oh, yes. She didn't want to be numb for this. She wanted to _feel it. _

Her hand was shaking as she held the blade. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

Then, with sudden resignation, she closed her eyes. In one swift movement, she brought the blade down, plunging it into her stomach and drilling upward.

Blood ran through her fingers, warm and sticky. So beautiful, the life force flowing out of her, effectively ending her life.

_But first…_

Donna staggered over to the bed, using what little energy she had left. Once there she lay down next to Bobby. One arm wrapped around him, ready for whatever was to come.

She closed her eyes. She was no longer scared of the images, for only her friends' faces danced behind her eyelids. And Bobby. Still beautiful, even when blood was running from the open wound on his neck.

She sighed weakly, stroking his face gently.

Donna felt guilty. She had lied to the officer. She wasn't saying goodbye to Bobby at all. Instead, Donna was greeting him after their temporary separation. She was simply following him into their next adventure. _Together, forever…_

She smiled, happy at the thought, as she slowly drifted off into sleep. And this sleep would have no nightmares.

This time, there was nothing to be scared of…

**Hello, this is Darkwarrior34 and Hay Bails. We had some free time and thought the ending to this movie sucked. So, being avid Fanfiction… people, we created a new one. Better. More Non-Donna. And bloodier. That's always good…**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**Happy writings!**

**-The Management**

**(Bails & Dez)**

**Note from the cool person though this is posted on Bails' account, I also did work. I would like recognition. Money and cookies are appreciated. Thank you.**

**-Darkwarrior34 (Dezbah)**


End file.
